


Leo Finds a Friend

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Mallory gives Leo a puppy dog to keep him company.





	Leo Finds a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

DISCLAIMER:They aint mine

LEO FINDS A FRIEND

"Dad?" Mallory O'Brien called as she walked into her  
father's office.  
"In here," Leo called from the back of his office.  
Mallory walked into the office and discovered her father at  
the cabinet behind his desk.  
"Hi Dad," Mallory said as she walked closer to Leo.  
"Hey Mal, how you doing?" Leo asked as he quickly kissed his  
daughter. "What the heck is that? he asked, noticing the furry  
little creature that Mallory held in her jacket.  
Mallory looked down at the small black terrier. "Its a dog,  
Dad."  
"I know that Mal, but whos is it?"  
"I got him for you,"  
"I knew it!" Leo started loudly. "Mallory, you know how I  
feel about dogs!"  
"Oh come on, Dad. Look how cute he is. And besides I was  
kind of hoping he could keep you company."  
"Mallory, no. I'm not going to take him!"  
"Dad, just take him for a week. And if you still don't like  
him, I'll take him back."  
Leo looked from the small puppy back to his daughter. "Oh  
all right. But in a week, he goes back."  
Mallory placed the dog in her father's arms. "Good. I'll  
see you later." Mallory leaned up and kissed her father's cheek  
before leaving.  
Leo held the small dog away from him, its feet dangling in  
the air. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"  
"Margaret!" he called.  
The secretary quickly appeared into the office. "What do you  
need Leo? Oh what a cute dog!"  
"You really think so?"  
"Oh definitely." Margaret said as she walked closer to  
scratch the dog's head.  
"Good. You take him. I've got a lot of work to do."  
Margaret passed the dog back to Leo. "As much I'd love to, I  
was just going home. 'Night!"  
Leo opened his mouth to speak but it was too late, Margaret  
was already gone. Leo looked at the dog again. "Okay," he  
said. "You stay here." Leo set the dog onto the couch.  
Leo returned to his desk to get back to work as the dog  
scampered after him and jumped onto the desk.  
Leo took off his glasses and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I give  
up. Let's go home."  
Leo picked up his briefcase then balanced the dog under his  
other arm before turning off the lights.  
______________________________________________________________________  
___________

Leo arrived at his apartment and set the dog on the floor  
before going into the kitchen to fix himself a drink. The puppy  
followed him, its tongue hanging out the whole way.  
Leo frowned as the dog yelped around its feet. "Ah, get away  
from me, will ya?" Leo said gruffly.  
The puppy backed away and hung its head. Leo looked at the  
dog and softened his expression before taking a drink from his  
glass. "I'm sorry little guy. I'm just not used to having animals  
around. Come on," Leo said as he picked up the dog.  
A few minutes later, as Leo settled into bed, the phone rang.  
"Hello," he said into the phone.  
"Leo? Its Jenny. We need to talk."  
Leo sat up further in the bed. "Jenny. You're right. I've  
been thinking. It was wrong of me to leave you alone like--"  
"Leo, I want a divorce." Jenny interrupted.  
"What?" Leo said quietly.  
"Leo, I'm sorry. I think its too late for us. Everything  
that could have been, is gone. I'm sorry Leo."  
"Don't worry about it Jenny. Its probably for the best."  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Leo replied distantly.  
"Okay, good night Leo," Jenny said awkwardly.  
"Good night," Leo said as he hung up the phone.  
Leo turned off the light and laid down on his pillow. He felt  
so empty and alone. Then suddenly he felt a light scampering on the  
bed and a licking against the ear."  
Leo turned over and layed the dog down next to him. "Don't  
do that, go to sleep."  
Nearly on command, the dog turned around a few times then  
layed down on the pillow.  
The next morning, as Leo went about his normal routine, he  
discovered that he liked having the dog there and made it a point to  
tell Mallory that he wouldn't mind keeping him.  
______________________________________________________________________  
_________

A few days later, Leo sat in his office during a meeting with  
Sam,Toby, Josh and CJ when the dog started pawing at his leg from  
under the desk.  
The Chief of Staff smiled as he reached down and lifted the  
puppy to the desk top. "What's the matter? Are you hungry again?"  
"Um Leo, what's that?" Sam asked.  
"Its a dog, Sam."  
"I know that but who's is it?"  
"Its mine. It was a present from my daughter. Do you have a  
problem with that?"  
"No, its just that--" Sam stumbled.  
"I think what Sam is trying to say is that none of us have never  
really think of you as a dog person, Leo," Toby covered.  
"Well now I am."  
"Well I think he's adorable," CJ stood and walked towards  
the desk. "What's his name?"  
Leo looked at the dog again. "I haven't decided on a name  
yet. I've always liked the names Sam or Toby for a dog's name...what  
do you think Josh?"  
Toby stood and started to protest as the others laughed.  
"I'm just kidding Toby. Now get out of my office so I can get  
some real work done."  
No sooner had the four staff members filed out of the room,  
Mallory walked in the door.  
"Hi Dad. "  
"Hey Mal! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to get my dog,"  
"Oh well, Mal, actually I've decided to keep him."  
Mallory smiled at her father. "That's great Dad. Well I gotta run.  
See you later," she said as she kissed her father's cheek before  
leaving the office.  
Leo sat back and lifted the dog into his lap. "Well I guess  
its just you and me know huh?" Leo told the dog as he scratched  
behind the ears.

THE END

  


End file.
